Betting on sports and other events is a multi-billion dollar business. Casinos, for example, have large sports and event betting parlors for attracting bettors. These parlors display the bets that a person may make on various sporting or types of events. Bets are placed on most major sports including professional and college football, soccer, baseball, basketball, auto racing, and ice hockey, as well as cricket and rugby. Further, bets are placed on various sports tournaments including the NCAA Men's and Women's Basketball Championships and World Cup Soccer. Also, bets may be placed on other types of events including a selection of the winner of a reality television show (e.g., the Survivor reality show), election results, weather events, when the first person lands on Mars, the winner of the next United States Presidential election, or any other type of event.
In general, gambling is the wagering, or betting, of money or something of material value (referred to as “the stakes”) on an event with an uncertain outcome with the primary intent of winning additional money and/or material goods. Typically, the outcome of the wager, or bet, is evident within a short period. The term “gaming” in this context typically refers to instances in which the activity has been specifically permitted by law. The two words are not mutually exclusive, i.e., a “gaming” company offers (legal) “gambling” activities to the public. This distinction is not universally observed in the English-speaking world, however. For instance, in the UK, the regulator of gambling activities is called the Gambling Commission (not the Gaming Commission). Also, the word gaming is frequently used to describe activities that do not involve wagering, especially online. While almost any game can be played for money, and any game typically played for money can also be played just for fun, some games are generally offered in a casino setting. Gaming can also be accomplished for non-monetary prizes such as coupons, “points” that can be redeemed for merchandise or discounts, and other promotional or recreational purposes.
Fixed odds betting and parimutuel betting frequently occur at many types of sporting events and political elections. In addition, many bookmakers offer fixed odds on a number of non-sports related outcomes, for example, the direction and extent of movement of various financial indices, the winner of television competitions such as Big Brother, and election results. Interactive prediction markets also offer trading on these outcomes with “shares” of results trading on an open market. One of the most widespread forms of gambling involves betting on horse or greyhound racing. Wagering may take place through parimutuel pools, non-parimutuel betting arrangements, or bookmakers may take bets personally. Parimutuel wagers, for example, pay off at prices determined by support in the wagering pools, while bookmakers pay off either at the odds offered at the time of accepting the bet or at the median odds offered by track bookmakers at the time the race started. Parimutuel betting (from the French language, Pari Mutuel or mutual betting) is a betting system in which all bets of a particular type are placed together in a pool, taxes and a house “take” or “vig” are removed by the gaming sponsor or organizer, and payoff odds are calculated by sharing the pool among all winning bets. In some countries, it is known as the Tote after the totalisator, which calculates and displays bets already made.
Parimutuel and/or non-parimutuel betting systems are utilized in gambling events such as horse racing, greyhound racing, jai alai, etc., and most sporting events of relatively short duration in which participants finish in a ranked order. A modified parimutuel system has also been adapted for use in some lottery games. Betting on team sports has become an important service industry in many countries. For example, millions of Britons play the football pools every week. In addition to organized sports betting, both legal and illegal, there are many side-betting games played by casual groups of spectators such as NCAA Basketball Tournament Bracket Pools, Super Bowl Squares, Fantasy Sports Leagues with monetary entry fees and winnings, and in-person spectator games like Moundball.
Arbitrage betting is a theoretically risk-free betting system in which every outcome of an event is bet upon so that a known profit will be made by the bettor upon completion of the event, regardless of the outcome. Arbitrage betting is a combination of the ancient art of arbitrage trading and gambling, which has been made possible by the large numbers of bookmakers in the marketplace, creating occasional opportunities for arbitrage.
One can also bet with another person that a statement is true or false, or that a specified event will happen (a “back bet”) or will not happen (a “lay bet”) within a specified time. This occurs in particular when two people have opposing but strongly held views on truth or events. Not only do the parties hope to gain from the bet, they place the bet also to demonstrate their certainty about the issue. Some means of determining the issue at stake must exist. Sometimes the amount bet remains nominal, demonstrating the outcome as one of principle rather than of financial importance.
A multiplayer video game is one within which more than one person can play in the same game environment at the same time. Unlike most other games, computer and video games are often single-player activities that pit the player against preprogrammed challenges and/or AI (artificial intelligence)-controlled opponents, which often lack the flexibility and ingenuity of regular human thinking. Multiplayer components allow players to enjoy interaction with other individuals, be it in the form of partnership, competition or rivalry, and provide them with a form of social communication that is almost always missing in single-player oriented games. In a variety of different multiplayer game types, players may individually compete against two or more human contestants, work cooperatively with a human partner(s) in order to achieve a common goal, supervise activities of other players, or engage in a game type that incorporates any possible combination of the above. Multiplayer games typically require the players to share resources of a single game system or use networking technologies that allow players to play together over greater distances.